


Молодые боги

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Development, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Глубокий преканон про первое знакомство, первый байк, первую пулю и, конечно, первую любовь.За информацию о лиловых тенях для век, парных татуировках и отдельно - за мою сломанную жизнь - спасибо Allexche XDD.Некоторое количество мата.
Relationships: Gueira & Meis (Promare), Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Молодые боги

\- А это еще что за пидор? – тянет Гуэйра достаточно громко, чтобы наверняка услышал весь лагерь.  
На него оборачиваются и пялятся. Кто – с интересом, кто – с раздражением. Правильно, пусть смотрят. Пусть знают, к кому тут теперь надо прислушиваться.  
Гуэйра кривится и засовывает ладони в карманы потрепанной куртки, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Старичье, одно старичье и сопливые дети, и ради них он сюда пер через весь каньон? Хватило пары секунд, чтобы понять: все разговоры об этой небольшой группе – туфта полная, не могли они отметелить целый отряд «Ледяных» своими силами, вранье.  
А единственный кандидат в более-менее сносные бойцы стоит, подперев тощей задницей нависающую скалу, и косит лиловым глазом в его сторону.  
Как в этой жопе мира можно было раздобыть косметику? И главное, нахрена?  
\- Кто пустил в лагерь? – спрашивает пидор, отлепляясь от скалы, и оказывается рядом как-то чересчур резко для человека с лицом сонной рыбины.  
\- Так он же свой, Мейс!  
\- Кто пустил? – повторяет тот и стискивает зубы так, что на скулах желваки играют.  
Барракуда, вот он кто, думает Гуэйра, пялясь в злое, напряженное лицо с острым подбородком. Барракуда с подмалеванными глазами. Того и глядишь, отхватит руку по локоть.  
\- Пойдем, поговорим, - Гуэйра мотает головой в сторону узкого прохода между скалами, по которому добрался сюда.  
А неплохо они здесь устроились: каменные стены небольшого ущелья почти смыкаются к вершине, с воздуха особо не подберешься, вертолет не посадить. А бойцы в амуниции если и пролезут - тут же получат отпор. Если что, можно забиться поплотнее в неглубокие ниши в скалах и жахнуть пламенем со всей силы.  
\- Говори здесь, - отрезает Мейс, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Зассал, что я тебя подраться позову, да? - мгновенно взвивается Гуэйра. – Зассал, что я тебя завалю?  
Мейс хмыкает достаточно издевательски, чтобы до Гуэйры дошла двусмысленность собственных слов.  
\- Да я тебе сейчас шею сверну! – шипит он, и на стиснутом кулаке начинает плясать пламя.  
\- Даже если и так – мои люди не дадут тебе уйти отсюда живым, - спокойно отвечает Мейс и кривит рожу, наконец отмирая. – Ты нахрена сюда приперся, придурок? Силами помериться? Тебе совсем жить надоело?  
\- А если и так?! – орет Гуэйра, и Мейс неожиданно оказывается совсем близко и делает ловкую, унизительную подсечку.  
Гуэйра летит на землю, но успевает со всей дури пнуть Мейса по лодыжке, и тот с громкой бранью падает прямо на него.  
Завалил так завалил, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Это было… неплохо, - хрипит Мейс куда-то ему в плечо, подскакивает на ноги как ошпаренный, трет ушибленную ногу и вдруг протягивает Гуэйре ладонь. – Вставай. Рассказывай, за кого?  
\- А? – тупо переспрашивает Гуэйра и поднимается сам, игнорируя руку. Вот еще, станет он дожидаться помощи от всяких пидоров. До семнадцати лет как-то дожил без нее – и дальше проживет.  
\- За кого собрался мстить, - поясняет Мейс, и Гуэйра застывает с разинутым ртом.  
Ну и кто тут рыба, спрашивается.  
Теперь в десятках чужих глаз вместо презрения и интереса он видит кое-что другое. Сочувствие. Омерзительно. Он сплевывает на землю и отряхивает запылившиеся штаны.  
\- Не твое собачье дело. Ну, драться будем или как?  
\- У тебя сигареты есть. Пойдем, покурим.  
Гуэйра хлопает себя по пустым карманам и взвивается:  
\- Не трожь чужое!  
\- Со своими надо делиться, - заявляет Мейс, двигаясь к выходу из ущелья, и Гуэйра припускает за ним следом, громко возмущаясь:  
\- Кто сказал, что я вам свой? Что вы мне свои?  
\- Раз приперся сюда – значит, больше было некуда.  
Мейс выбирается наружу, щелкает пальцами, подкуривает от голубого огонька и делает глубокую затяжку.  
\- Ка-а-айф, - выдыхает он вместе с дымом, блаженно прикрыв глаза, и протягивает сигареты Гуэйре. – Охуенно. Месяц не курил.  
\- Что, спустил все деньги на подводку? – бурчит Гуэйра, засовывая пачку во внутренний карман куртки, поближе к телу и подальше от всяких загребущих рук.  
Мейс хмыкает и затягивается снова.  
\- Никогда не слышал про дэс-метал, придурок?  
\- Чего-о-о?  
\- Ничего. Кури, пока время есть. Завтра не будет. Ну, чего застыл?  
\- Экономить буду. Вдруг кто еще сопрет, - злобно бросает Гуэйра, не глядя на него. На пустыню, как всегда резко, опускается ночь. Он зябко передергивает плечам и мысленно клянет себя на все лады. И что его сюда понесло-то…  
\- На, - Мейс протягивает выкуренную наполовину сигарету и криво ухмыляется: - Или ты у нас брезгливая цаца?  
\- Иди нахрен, - огрызается Гуэйра, вырывает из пальцев бычок и жадно затягивается.  
Через полминуты окурок летит на землю, Гуэйра со злостью вдавливает его и растирает подошвой ботинка в мелкую труху. Возвращаться обратно в лагерь не хочется. Брести обратно через каньон – тоже.  
\- Еще по одной? – бурчит он, нехотя запуская руку за отворот куртки, и Мейс молча кивает.  
Он стоят и смотрят на звезды, похожие на мерцание тысяч и тысяч огоньков чьих-то горящих жизней.  
\- Мать, - Гуэйра хрипло закашливается, отправляет окурок в сторону и утирает рот. – За мать.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Еще по одной? – спрашивает он тоскливо, и Мейс мотает головой.  
\- Нет. Спасибо. Пойдем, запишу тебя в расписание дежурств. Завтра справим тебе байк. Если будешь себя хорошо вести.  
\- Да пошел ты, - почти беззлобно отвечает Гуэйра.  
Уже почти скрывшись в узком темном проходе между скалами, Мейс полуоборачивается и еще раз тихо произносит:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- За что? – спрашивает Гуэйра, но ответа так и не дожидается.

***  
\- Пиздец. Нет, это пиздец, - потрясенно выдыхает он, обессилено валясь на землю.  
Сосунки? Сосунки, мать его?  
Каждый из этих подростков, обступивших Гуэйру и весело галдящих, может сделать его одной левой, не напрягаясь.  
\- Я не понял, у нас тренировка, что ли, закончилась, а я не в курсе? Или вы просто обнаглели?  
Сосунков как ветром сдувает. Гуэйра садится и закрывает лицо рукой.  
\- Пиздец, - повторяет он и на этот раз не игнорирует протянутую ладонь. – Как они это делают?  
\- Они все родились с пламенем, - объясняет Мейс, протягивая сигарету.  
Гуэйра мотает головой – нет уж, он и так еле дышит после этой потасовки. Он переводит взгляд с сигареты на свою валяющуюся неподалеку куртку, и до него медленно доходит.  
\- Опять спер?  
\- Ага. Я потом верну, не ссы, - заявляет Мейс с какой-то слишком знакомой и неприятной интонацией, и Гуэйра скрипит зубами.  
На зубах песок и очень, очень много злости. На себя самого, в первую очередь.  
\- Конечно, они все хорошо им владеют, - продолжает Мейс как ни в чем не бывало и закуривает.  
Гуэйра долго смотрит на него, борясь с искушением намотать длинные патлы на руку и ткнуть придурку прямо в рожу сигаретой – а вдруг случится чудо, и тот обожжет свою противную ухмылку или опалит ресницы. Красит он их тоже, что ли?  
Конечно, он знает, что этого не произойдет. Огонь не калечит Опаленных. И не пугает. Только всех остальных.  
Это он очень быстро выучил.  
\- А у тебя он со скольки?  
\- С четырех.  
\- Месяцев?  
\- Лет. А у тебя?  
Гуэйра кривится и отводит взгляд.  
\- С четырнадцати. У нас с мамой он одновременно… Ну и, короче… И вот.  
\- Мне очень жаль. Извини, но времени плакать сейчас нет. На рассвете надо будет выдвигаться и искать другое место.  
\- А это чем плохо?  
\- А сам как думаешь?  
\- Ничем! – раздраженно рявкает Гуэйра. – Слишком, блин, хорошее! Устроились, как у боженьки между ладонями. Не боитесь, что он в любой момент может сделать «хлоп»?!  
В повисшей тишине его хлопок звучит оглушительно.  
\- Боимся, - отвечает Мейс, и Гуэйра тяжело сглатывает. – Именно этого. Что «Ледяные» найдут это место и просто нас раздавят. Тут хорошо укрываться, но для боя нихрена не годится.  
\- Сюда же никто не пролезет!  
\- Им и не придется. Скинут пару баллонов с удушающим газом и мигом выкурят. А ты думал, они могут только заморозкой стрелять? Ну да, ты ж особо с ними раньше, наверное, и не сталкивался.  
Гуэйра мгновенно вспыхивает от этого снисходительного тона.  
\- А если пламенем жахнуть так, чтобы доверху?  
\- Не хватит сил, не собрали еще достаточно народу. Я проверял. Хотя, это с нами еще тебя не было.  
\- Иди ты, - бурчит Гуэйра и ерошит торчащие волосы. Обсуждать собственные силы после такого позорного слива не хочется, и он поспешно переводит тему: – Ты обещал мне байк.  
\- Ага. Пойдем.  
В первую секунду Гуэйре кажется, что над ним издеваются – не то, чтобы это чувство хоть на миг покидало его за последние несколько дней, но сегодня оно достигло апогея.  
\- Сделать – что? – тупо повторяет он, и Мейс матерится, прежде чем продолжить:  
\- Ты на байке хоть раз ездил? Угонял, может?  
\- Угонял.  
\- Как он устроен, представить можешь?  
\- Ну, там колеса, бензобак.  
\- Смотри сюда. Внимательно смотри.  
На этот раз Мейс делает все медленно, и Гуэйра успевает не только охреневать, но и что-то запоминать из происходящего.  
Пламя становится прочным и ломким одновременно, оно складывается в круги и треугольники, оно трещит и поет, преломляясь до бесконечности, пока не начинает напоминать очертаниями что-то совсем другое.  
\- Вот, гляди. Карбюратор. Свечи. Смотри давай, придурок, не отвлекайся.  
\- Ага.  
\- Повторить сможешь?  
Он пытается. Раз за разом, утопая в огне и ненависти к себе и своему бессилию.  
Упуская момент, когда рядом оказываются бутылка с водой и сверток с немного заветрившимися бутербродами. До самой поздней ночи, пока он снова и снова пытается уговорить пламя послушаться и стать чем-то иным.  
Он соврал Мейсу. Ничего он никогда не угонял. Он и с велика-то сваливался пару раз, не любит он эту херню. Она слишком шаткая. Неустойчивая. Как и вся его жизнь, особенно сейчас.  
Ему нужно что-то прочное.  
Гуэйра закрывает глаза, зажмуривается и изо всех сил вспоминает, вспоминает, вспоминает: вот они с мамой едут к деду в пригород, и за ним гонится орущий гусь. Вот они в парке аттракционов на карусели. Вот мама делает вид, что совсем не рыдает на его выпуске из средней школы.  
В старшую он пойти уже не смог.  
Нет, нет, нужно что-то раньше. Что-то хорошее.  
Парк аттракционов, точно.  
Автодром.  
Гуэйра открывает глаза, смаргивает непонятно откуда взявшуюся влагу и начинает строить.  
\- Сюда иди, - бросает он Мейсу, еле добредя до лагеря на подкашивающихся ногах, разворачивается и, сам не понимая, откуда еще остались силы, снова тащится обратно.  
\- Вот.  
\- Это не мотоцикл.  
\- Я, блядь, в курсе! Это…  
\- Это охуенно.  
Гуэйра давится воздухом и быстро отворачивается. Его колотит – наверное, от ночного холода и ветра. Да, точно.  
\- Слышишь, это просто охуенно! Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то делал такие.  
\- Ты-то свой сколько собирал? – сердито спрашивает Гуэйра и машинально шарит по карманам, а потом чертыхается, вспомнив, у кого теперь его сигареты.  
\- Полгода.  
Ветер стихает, будто с интересом к ним прислушиваясь.  
\- Сука, - выдыхает Гуэйра обессилено. – Ах ты сука. И ты меня заставил…  
\- Я знал, что ты сможешь.  
Усталость наваливается на него огромной черной лавиной. Гуэйра думал, что будет чувствовать гнев, злость – но внутри него ничего не осталось. Ничего. Он отдал все пламя, все воспоминания, и не знает, что делать дальше. И зачем.  
Как бы он ни старался, прошлого не вернешь. Ничего не вернешь.  
\- Эй, Гуэйра. Давай прокатимся?  
Он делает долгий вдох, и еще один такой же, прежде чем к нему возвращается способность разговаривать.  
\- Нахуй катись отсюда.  
\- Давай. Кто быстрее вон до того пика. Будешь первым – отдам твои сигареты и раздобуду еще блок. И стрелять не стану больше.  
\- Пиздабол.  
Гуэйра разворачивается и видит, что этот говнюк улыбается. Он сам не знает, какая сила подхватывает его и поднимает над землей, усаживая на байк. Ее не должно быть, но вот она – горит в нем привычным раскаленным жаром. Он выжимает зажигание и резко дает по газам, срываясь с места.  
Пусть этот придурок глотает пыль. Урод, вот урод. Полгода, мать его. Полгода – и один день. Он угробить его хотел, что ли?  
Мейс уверенно нагоняет, и Гуэйре приходится ускориться, чтобы хоть немного вырваться вперед. В ушах оглушительно шумит ветер, ему вторит какой-то еще звук. Гуэйра напрягает слух и понимает: это его собственный смех.  
Он тронулся. Точно. Крышей поехал.  
Полгода – и один день. Да он же охуенен. Мейс все правильно сказал, скотина, – это охуенно!  
Он ржет и едет вперед, к маячащей на горизонте серым пятном скале, пока не остается ничего – ни усталости, ни радости, только один бесконечный ветер.  
Вдалеке громыхает.  
\- Разворачиваемся! Эй, придурок, сейчас ливанет!  
\- Что, зассал проиграть? – хохочет Гуэйра, чувствуя, как на лицо падают первые капли.  
Он запрокидывает голову и жадно ловит влагу языком.  
\- Тормози!  
Затормозить он успевает, но по инерции пролетает еще пару метров, свалившись с байка прямо на землю. Он сидит и хохочет, когда Мейс останавливается рядом и крутит пальцем у виска.  
\- Я охуенный, да? – спрашивает Гуэйра весело, и Мейс отвечает с непередаваемым выражением лица:  
\- Да. Ты охуенный. Залезай давай на мотоцикл. На мой, идиот.  
Гуэйра поворачивает голову и с сожалением видит сухой клочок земли там, где пару секунд назад стоял его байк.  
\- Завтра заново сделаешь. Лезь давай, мне тебя, придурка, за шкирку тащить?  
Гуэйра устраивается за его тощей спиной, отфыркиваясь от льющейся с неба воды.  
\- Крепче держись.  
Он зевает и обхватывает Мейса руками.  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет Гуэйра сонно и чувствует, как Мейс вздрагивает, когда он утыкается ему между лопаток гудящим лбом.  
Обнимать его оказывается странно приятно, и Гуэйра не может перестать думать об этом всю обратную дорогу до лагеря. Он засыпает под гулкие раскаты грома, и ему снится, что они вдвоем с Мейсом идут в парк аттракционов.

***  
Им не хватает совсем немного времени.  
Все успевают собраться и отъехать от скал на десяток километров, когда Мейс окликает его и быстро указывает наверх. Гуэйре кажется, даже на таком расстоянии он слышит оглушительный стрекот винтов проклятых вертолетов.  
\- Суки, они нас дожидались! – орет он, и побледневший Мейс быстро кивает, стискивая зубы.  
Гуэйра почему-то замечает, что сегодня тот не подвел глаза. Нашел время думать о таком!  
Нападают подло: сначала закидывают с воздуха ледяными снарядами, потом, поняв, что Опаленные смогли быстро рассредоточиться, и заряды только потратятся зря – заходят на посадку.  
\- Езжай назад, к фуре! К фуре, идиот, там больные и совсем мелкие! – орет Мейс, круто забирая вправо, и вырывается вперед.  
Гуэйра распахивает рот, когда понимает, что тот, ни на секунду не замедляясь, начинает выстраивать на своем мотоцикле пушку.  
\- Чтоб научил меня потом так же! И сам идиот! – орет он в ответ, снижая скорость.  
Он дожидается, пока рядом покажется единственный в их колонне грузовик, и быстро притирается к нему боком, зорко следя по сторонам. А что, если…  
Стрелять из пистолета ему доводилось только в тире. Ну и хрен с ним, весело и зло думает Гуэйра, ну и пусть он сосунок по сравнению с Мейсом, зато учится быстрее и еще покажет им всем! Он всех, всех сумеет защитить!  
Он не рискует менять сейчас форму байка, опасаясь, что тот развалится на куски в любой момент, и сосредотачивает пламя на ладонях.  
\- Получайте, гады! – кричит он и нажимает на курки.  
Его едва не сносит с мотоцикла отдачей, Гуэйра ошалело мотает головой и прикусывает губу. Да уж, стрелять ты, дурак, умеешь, а вот целиться – нет.  
Он прищуривается и понимает, что прямо на них мчит один из «ледяных» броневиков.  
\- Гони вперед, я вас прикрою! – орет он в окно водителю фуры и резко заворачивает налево, не переставая палить.  
Броневик ведется и едет теперь за ним. Радуется Гуэйра недолго – ровно до того момента, как понимает, что уши заложило от противного низкого гула. А потом совсем рядом раздается взрыв – и Гуэйру сметает с мотоцикла.  
Он быстро вскакивает на ноги и стреляет в выскочивших из броневика прямо на ходу тварей. Конечно, легко им в своей броне! Ничего, у Гуэйры есть получше.  
Пламя поддается, прогибается под него как податливый материал, выдерживает одно прямое попадание, второе, а дальше Гуэйра замечает краем глаза какую-то суматоху сбоку, с той стороны, куда поехала фура, и отвлекается буквально на мгновение.  
Броня с треском разлетается на куски, Гуэйра стонет и сгибается пополам от острой боли. Он прижимает ладонь к груди, подносит к глазам и видит, что она алая. Это не ледяные патроны.  
\- Получай, урод! – вопит он, вытягивая руку, на конце которой уже нарастает новый пистолет, и через секунду катится по пыльной земле, поваленный метким, слишком знакомым, слишком подлым пинком.  
\- Ты нахрена это сделал, придурок?! – орет Гуэйра и вцепляется что было силы в длинные патлы. – Я его почти достал!  
\- А он тебя – не почти, - неожиданно громко рявкает навалившийся сверху Мейс и резко, с неописуемым наслаждением на лице двигает Гуэйре кулаком в рожу.  
Прежде чем отрубиться, Гуэйра видит, как Мейс подскакивает и разворачивается, закрывая его, а по бледному предплечью струится кровь.

***  
Он просыпается от чужих стонов и долго лежит, не открывая глаза.  
\- Все лучше, чем мы думали, - слышит он чей-то негромкий голос совсем рядом. – Этот мальчик их здорово отвлек, они не успели покалечить слишком многих.  
\- Скажешь еще, мальчик, - фыркает другой, знакомый голос. – Он младше меня всего на год.  
\- Что это за война, на которую мы должны посылать мальчишек? – вздыхает первый, и Мейс мягко перебивает его:  
\- Всех раненых погрузили?  
\- Да. Остался только этот.  
\- Идите. Мы сейчас придем.  
Гуэйра все так же лежит, прикрыв глаза, и изо всех сил притворяется спящим, чтобы не сгореть со стыда перед Мейсом. Нехрен было выделываться, совсем потерял голову. Как он мог рисковать чужими жизнями? Идиот, идиот.  
Он исправится. Заслужит прощение. Выучит все боевые техники, больше никогда не будет бросаться в бой очертя голову, не уверенным в собственных силах.  
Когда узкие жесткие губы прижимаются к повязке под его ключицей, Гуэйру словно снова прошивает навылет. Нет, хуже – на этот раз пуля застревает в нем и остается навсегда, навечно.  
Он знает имя этой «пули».  
\- Подходи к грузовику, как сможешь, - хрипло просит Мейс. – Если попросишь высадить тебя у другого лагеря, я пойму, - и Гуэйра вслепую хватает его за руку, так и не решаясь открыть глаза.  
Она горячая.  
Когда на следующий день он приходит к Мейсу с двумя криво нарисованными на клочках бумаги эскизами татуировок и объясняет про бога ветра и бога грома, которые неебаться какие сильные демоны и классные друзья, Гуэйра впервые видит, как тот смеется.  
Гуэйра не обижается. Он понимает, каким был все это время дураком.  
Понимает, что готов отдать все на свете, чтобы услышать этот смех еще и еще раз.  
Он шагает ближе, выпуская из рук скомканные клочки, и прижимается к улыбающимся губам, чтобы выпить остатки этого тихого смеха, слизать их с потрескавшихся губ, сделать своими навсегда – как и «пулю», засевшую под ключицей, прямо рядом с сердцем.  
\- А это еще что за пидор? – насмешливо тянет Мейс.  
\- Охуенный, - отвечает Гуэйра, и ветер разносит их смех высоко-высоко, до самого неба.


End file.
